Volverte a ver
by jane-vicious
Summary: Una gran amiga ... despues de 7 años de no verla, cambia la vida de muchas personas.
1. Hello and good bye

Ok ... me encanta hacer Fanfics de Harry Potter ... pero pocos los eh publicado por que no me gustan xDDD. Espero que este no se un asko como los demas  
  
Este fanfic es en el tiempo donde los gemelos Weasley (Fred y George) tenian 2 años. Percy 5, Charlie y Bill, digamos que tenian unos ... 8, pero como no tengo ni idea...  
  
Ok ... ahora si, me encantaria empezar con el fan fic:  
  
Era una mañana de Otoño normal en la Madriguera. La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno, mientras su marido leia El Profeta. George y Fred jugaban en una montaña de ojas secas que minutos atras habian recolectado Bill y Charlie, quienes ahora jugaban Quidditch. Percy veia como sus hermanos "hacian cosas estupidas", mientras el leia La Historia de Hogwarts.  
  
- Espero que mi proximo hermano no sea asi - penso Percy  
  
Asi era, Molly Weasley estaba esperando un bebe, solo faltaban 4 meses mas.  
  
- El desayuno esta listo!!! - grito Molly, los niños corrieron hacia la cosina, (Percy camino), Bill y Charlie llenos de lodo y George y Fred cubiertos de hojas secas - primero se lavan las manos, o si no no hay comida. Charlie, querido, me harias el favor de cambiarte la camisa, mira como te ensuciaste esa!!!  
  
Charlie, Bill y Percy hicieron lo indicado, meintras que a los gemelos se le tuvo que incistir (aunque tenian solo 2 años ya eran unos demonios). Ya todos limpios se pusieron a comer. Todos comian alegremente, menos los gemelos que jugaban alegremente con la comida, Molly estaba a punto de servir los hot cakes que quedaban, pero ... RING!!! Alguien llamo a la puerta ...  
  
- Quien sera? - pregunto el señor Weasley levantandose para abril la puerta, pero se sorprendio al ver que no era nadie - Molly, al parecer los muggles esos empezaran a molestar tocando el timbre!  
  
- Que es eso papi? - pregunto Percy señalando una canasta que se encontraba en la entrada.  
  
- Valla! - exclamo Arthur - al parecer tenemos un regalo!  
  
Arthur cojio la canasta, esta cubria algo con una manta blanca, el llevo la canasta adentro sin descubrirla antes.  
  
- Que es? - pregunto Bill  
  
Molly retiro la manta que cubria eso (fuera lo que fuera). Todos se sorprendieron mucho, nadie decia nada ... hasta que ...  
  
- ES NUESTRO HERMANO!!! - grito Percy - El Phoenix lo trajo antes de lo que pensabamos!!!  
  
- Eh ... no lo creo hijo - dijo su madre - nosotros lo pedimos pelirojo. Tal vez el Phoenix se equivoco.  
  
Un bebe ... si, un bebe. Era una bebita con el cabello (el poco que tenia) muy negro, ojos marrones y piel palida. Estaba dormida, asi que Molly retiro la canasta de la mesa.  
  
- Lo mejor es seguir comiendo - dijo ella - mañana papa y yo iremos a ver si es una equivocacion  
  
La familia siguio comiendo, despues de la comida ... la niña ya estaba despierta. Molly la tomo entre sus brasos y la durmio otra vez.  
  
- Que es eso que tiene en el cuello? - pregunto Percy señalando dos marcas negras - la mordio un vampiro?  
  
- No, solo son lunares - dijo Charlie - pero si parece una mordida de vampiro @@Uu  
  
Arthur y Molly lo discutieron, irian a St. Mungo's para ver si un bebe no se habia perdido. Ese mismo dia fueron, los curadores (N/A: Acuerdense que asi se llaman en el mundo magico) se la llevaron unas horas y regresaron con malas noticias ...  
  
- No encontramos si el bebe era de alguien, tiene 7 meses de nacida - dijo el curador - pero podemos decirle que ella es muggle.  
  
- QUE?!! - se sorprendieron el señor y señora Weasley.  
  
- No tiene ni una gota de magia - dijo el curador - la llevaremos a un hor... horfatato o horfanato como se llame esa cosa donde los muggles dejan a los niños ...  
  
- NO! - grito Molly - se quedara con nosotros  
  
- Pero señora Weasley ... - dijo el curador - tener un muggle en una familia en donde todos son magos puede ser un gran problema  
  
- NO me importa! - grito la señora Weasley ...  
  
Despues de media hora de discutir con el curador, la pareja Weasley salio de St. Mungo's con la niña en los brazos.  
  
- Saluden a Elizabeth - dijo la señora Weasley al llegar a su casa. No te preocupes Percy, que pronto llegara tu hermano. Al parecer el Phoenix que entrega a los bebes se equivoco y no encuentran la direccion a donde hiva, asi que nos la quedaremos.  
  
- Es nuestra hermana? - pregunto Charlie  
  
- No exactamente hermana - dijo el señor Weasley, solo una ... digamos ... buena amiga de la familia que vive con nosotros.  
  
4 meses despues, nacio el (veradero) hermano esperado, a quien le pusieron Ronald.   
  
Otro año paso y tuvieron otra niña, a la que llamaron Virginia.   
  
Elizabeth crecio con la familia Weasley, ella era como parte de la familia para todos. Habia echo una gran amistad con los gemelos, quienes le enseñaron muchas cosas.   
  
Por decicion de sus padres adoptivos, la mandarian a una escuela muggle, ya que no tenia magia no podia ir a Hogwarts. Cuando entro a primero de primaria, empezaron los problemas. Algunas veces tomaba por error los utiles escolares echizados que compraban los gemelos (quienes ahora tenian 8 años) y estos terminaban explotando quemando a medio salon. Esto causo problemas en el ministerio de magia, cada dia tenian que borrar la memoria de una persona por algun accidente echo por ella. El señor Weasley le tenia mucho cariño, algunas veces se la llevaba a su trabajo para que le explicara cosas del mundo muggle (ya que de la familia ella era la mas metida en el mundo muggle). A Fudge no le agradaba tenera en el ministerio de magia. Un dia ... Fudge se paso de la ralla.  
  
Elizabeth ya habia cumplido 9 años, era una niña traviesa como los gemelos (quienes ya estaban en su primer curso en Hogwarts), inteligente como Charlie y Bill, odiaba a Percy igual que Ron (7 años) y era muy buena amiga de Ginny. Fudge ya no la aguantaba para nada, cada vez eran mas problemas los que causaba. Un dia Fudge decidio ir a la Madriguera para hablar de algo importante...  
  
- Quiere algo de tomar? - pregunto amablemente la señora Weasley  
  
- No gracias - contesto Fudge - solo vengo a dar una noticia  
  
- Por favor Fudge - dijo Arthur - sientante.  
  
Fudge se sento en uno de los muebles viejos, echo una mirada a Molly y Arthur y luego dijo ...  
  
- Lamento decirles esto , pero ... - dijo Fudge despacio y ocultando una sonrisa - su hija adoptiva, Elizabeth, sera confiscada por los problemas que ah causado.  
  
- QUE!!!??? - grito la señora Weasley - NO PUEDE HACER ESO!!! SOMOS SU UNICA FAMILIA!!!  
  
- Le borraremos la memoria y la llevaremos con una familia muggle que pueda hacerce cargo de ella.  
  
- Eso es inhumano!!! - grito Arthur - no puedes hacer una cosa mas cruel?  
  
- Son ordenes del ministerio - dijo Fudge - no puedes hacer nada, Arthur.  
  
- Pero ...  
  
- Nada de peros Molly - interrumpio Fudge - mañana, sabado, vendran unos magos expertos a las 4 de la mañana, procuraremos hacerlo cuando este dormida.  
  
Y sin escuchar los gritos de la señora Weasley, salio de la madriguera, sonriendo por que sus problemas se solucionarian facilmente.   
  
Cuando Elizabeth llego de la escuela, Molly oculto que habia llorado todo el dia. Le preparo una comida especial, Elizabeth pregunto por que el platillo tan especial, Molly contesto "es un dia especial y hay que celebrarlo". Se paso todo el dia con Elizabeth, la hiba a extrañar. En la noche, Molly la abrazo muy fuerte  
  
- Pasa algo mama? - pregunto Elizabeth  
  
- No - mintio Molly - solo me alegro de que todo este tiempo has estado con nosotros, buenas noches, que duermas bien.  
  
- Buenas noches mama - se despidio Elizabeth sin saber nada de lo que pasaria - sueña conmigo!!!  
  
La señora Weasley estaba fatal, no durmio, los ojos los tenia rojos e inchados, igual con el señor Weasley, caminaba en circulos murmurando cosas que nadie entendia. Dieron las 4 ... alguien toco la puerta. Molly lloro cada vez mas, Arthur abrio la puerta y dejo pasar a Fudge y a los magos.  
  
- Vamos? - pregunto Fudge  
  
- Nosotros no veremos - dijo Arthur - es demaciado. Su cuarto esta en el tercer piso, es la segunda puerta. Cuidado con el fantasma, no lo despierten.  
  
Fudge subio por las escaleras seguido por los magos. Despues de 10 minutos ya bajaban con el cuerpo de Elizabeth en una camilla que flotaba.  
  
- Estara mejor Arthur, Molly - dijo Fudge - fue por el bien de todo el mundo magico.  
  
Los dos no habian podido dormir, los ojos estaban COMPLETAMENTE rojos. Tenian que decircelo a sus hijos. Arthur escribio una carta con la letra temblorosa que decia:  
  
Queridos hijos:  
  
Algo fatal ah pasado. El ministerio de magia nos dijo que no podiamos seguir teniendo a Elizabeth. Este dia a las 4:00 am le borraron la memoria y se la llevaron.  
  
Los quieren:  
  
Mama y Papa  
  
Al leer la carta, todos se sintieron mal. Los gemelos no fueron a las clases unos dias, Charlie y Bill no comian y Percy siempre murmuraba cosas que nadie entendia. No sabrian si volverian a ver a Elizabeth  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jojojojojojojojo ... ya termine el capitulo, este esta medio rancio, pero espero que me quede bien.  
  
Dejen Reviews please!!!  
  
JaNe ViCiOuS!!! (Master of Bugs) 


	2. Alice Armstrong

Los años pasaron, la familia casi se habia olvidado de Elizabeth. Bill trabajaba en Gringotts y Charlie en Rumania con dragones (N/A: O era Bill el de los dragones??). Percy estaba enfermo de Fudge, todo lo que hacia era para el y hasta habia dejado la familia. Fred y George, quienes se habian escapado de Hogwarts en su ultimo año, compraron una casa y un local en el callegon Diagon para su tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley". La cual era muy famosa. La señora Weasley estaba completamente enojada, pero los gemelos la calmaron ayundandola con un poco de dinero. Ellos dos ahora eran ricos y populares, lo que siempre habian querido ser.  
  
Era un dia de invierno. La tienda estaba llena de alumnos de Hogwarts que disfrutaban de las vacaciones.  
  
- Acuerdense!!!! Las moradas es para enfermarse y las anaranjadas son en antidoto!! - gritaba Fred  
  
- Estos son de los mejores fuegos artificiales , amigo - explicaba George - mi hermano y yo los usamos en Hogwarts, fue todo un exito!!!  
  
La noche caia y cada vez la tienda estaba mas vacia. Ya cuando no habia nadie, pensaron en cerrar, pero justamente alguien habia entrado. Esta persona se puso a ver todo el contenido de la tienda.  
  
- Le puedo ayudar en algo, señorita? - pregunto George caminando hacia ella.  
  
La chica volteo, era palida, ojos marrones, cabello corto y negro. Usaba un pantanlon de mezklilla (vaquero para los españoles) con una falda negra a la rodilla ensima, una camisa negra y muchos cinturones de picos  
  
- No gracias - contesto ella - solo veo  
  
George se quedo paralizado, creia haber visto a ella antes ... lo primero que le vino a la memoria era ... Elizabeth?  
  
- Te conosco? - pregunto George - siento que te eh visto antes ...  
  
- Eh? No creo, solo soy una de esas caras ... - contesto ella  
  
George se fue a ayudar a su hermano a acomodar algo, pero el no le quitaba la vista a esa chica, quien tomaba una dotacion de casi todo.  
  
- Llevo esto - dijo ella dejando muchos empaques sobre la caja  
  
- La moradas son para enfermarse, las anaranjadas son el antidoto - repitio Fred  
  
- Y estos son los mejores fuegos artificiales - dijo George - un dia los probamos en Hogwarts ... no te eh visto en Hogwarts?  
  
- No, no lo creo - dijo ella buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalon unos galeones - no estudie en Hogwarts  
  
- Bolsa? - pregunto Fred  
  
- Por favor - pidio ella  
  
- En serio que no te eh visto antes? - volvio a preguntar George  
  
- No creo - dijo ella por milesima vez - son las primeras vacaciones que paso aqui.  
  
Ella salio de la tienda, George la siguio con la mirada y luego pego su cara en el vidrio para ver a donde se dirigia. El caldero chorreante.  
  
- Voy a tratar de hablar con ella - dijo George poniendose su abrigo  
  
- Por que? - pregunto Fred - el ligue no?  
  
- No, es que se me hace conosida - contesto George  
  
- Pero ya te dijo que nunca te ah visto - dijo Fred con una rana de chocolate en la boca - de todos modos, quien?  
  
- Elizabeth - contesto George - puede que no me recuerda, como le borraron la memoria ...  
  
- Calma George!! - grito Fred - Elizabeth es muggle, se la llevaron a una familia muggle ... no-puede-ser-ella!!!  
  
- Entonses solo ire al ligue - digo George giñando un ojo y saliendo de la tienda.  
  
- Y recuerda que NADIE puede reemplazar a Elizabeth - dijo Fred - esa niña era un demonio!  
  
Corrio al caldero chorreante, donde la encontro sentada en la barra leyendo algo. El se sento en la barra, 6 personas lejos de ella.  
  
- Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla Fred? - pregunto Tom  
  
- Soy George - miro con cara de acesino a Tom - por favor y mandale una a esa chica que esta alla sentada.  
  
Tom hiso lo pedido. Le trajo la cerveza de mantequilla a George y se la llevo a la chica. Quien al recibirla volteo por todos lados y al ver a George alsando el tarro para saludarla sonrio un poco, despues ella hiso lo mismo.  
  
George tomo su tarro y se fue a sentar al lado de ella.  
  
- Seguro que no te eh visto antes? - volvio a preguntar George, pero al ver la cara de desesperada de la chica completo ... - era una broma. Soy George , George Weasley  
  
- Por que me seguiste? - pregunto ella   
  
- Emm ... ya vez, dan ganas de conocer personas nuevas - contesto George  
  
- Soy Alice, Alice Armstrong - dijo ella extendiendo la mano  
  
- Edad? - pregunto George  
  
- 16, tu?  
  
- 18 ... Bien, me dijiste que eran tus primeras vacaciones aqui, de donde eres? - pregunto George  
  
- Canada - contesto ella - toronto  
  
- Hay una escuela de magia en Canada? - pregunto George  
  
- Claro que lo hay!! Waldorf! (N/A: El nombre de mi skool xDDD) - contesto ella - es diferente a Hogwarts, solo tenemos hasta 6 curso. Pero con pocas vacaciones. Le damos mucha importancia a Defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformacion, echizos y pociones. De ahi han salido muy buenos Aurors.  
  
- Osea, tu ya terminaste la escuela - dijo George  
  
- Si, me vine para aca de vacaciones y a ver si encuentro trabajo y decido quedarme  
  
- Y que piensas ser? - pregunto George  
  
- No se ... - dijo Alice - pero yo lo que quiero es ganar dinero tocando con mi banda  
  
- Tienes una banda?  
  
- Si, unos amigos mios vinieron conmigo, tenemos planes de hacernos famosos ... jajajajajajajaja  
  
- No es mala idea ...   
  
Alice rio, luego saco una liga de su bolsillo y se agarro el cabello dejando ver una pequeña marca que se le hacia familiar a George.  
  
- Wow! Tienes dos lunares como si fuera una mordida de vampiro! - dijo George  
  
- A que son geniales!!? - pregunto Alice  
  
- Si - contesto George  
  
- Em, si me disculpas - dijo Alice - me retiro, gracias por la bebida!  
  
- Eh! Nos podemos ver mañana, en este mismo lugar? - pregunto George  
  
- Claro, mismo lugar, misma hora - contesto Alice  
  
Alice subio por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones del caldero chorreante. George pago y se fue con su hermano ...  
  
- Y bien? - pregunto Fred  
  
- Alice Armstrong, 16, canadiense, tal vez una auror, soy su idolo, le encantan las bromas, hija de padres muggles y ... dos lunares en el cuello como una marca de vampiro - contesto George  
  
- Lindo resumen - dijo Fred - pero que tienen que ver los lunares?  
  
- Que acaso no recuerdas por que llamabamos "la vampira" a Elizabeth? - regaño George  
  
- Por que tenia dos lunares en el cuello que parecian mordida de vampiro - contesto Fred - eso ya es casualidad. Y deja de hablarme de Elizabeth que voy a empezar a llorar.  
  
- Quede con ella, mañana , misma hora, el caldero chorreante , vienes? - pregunto George  
  
- Ok, pero no te sorprendas si empiezo a salir con ella  
  
- Yo la encontre, yo me la quedo  
  
- Pero YO ... soy mas lindo que tu!!!  
  
- Fred, somos gemelos ...  
  
- Oh es verdad, ya no me acordaba  
  
********************************************  
  
Segundo capitulo ... creo que ya saben quien es la "misteriosa" Alice Armstrong ... de todos modos, esta no sera una historia de lo que parece ... pero aqui los dejo con este capitulo  
  
Jane Vicious (Master of Bugs) 


End file.
